2016-17 USPHL-Elite Season
This is the 2016-17 USPHL Elite Division season. This is the league's fourth season Membership changes *The league added a team from China called Team Beijing. The team is based out of East Meadow, New York *The league added the Stamford, Connecticut based Connecticut Jr Rangers and the Brooklyn based New York Jr. Aviators who had previous teams at other levels of the USPHL *The East Coast Eagles were renamed the Carolina Eagles *The Rochester Jr. Americans were replaced by the Rochester Monarchs *After withdrawing after one game for 2015-16; the Roswell Bulldogs do not return *The Portland Jr. Pirates and the Providence Capitals both withdraw from the junior level to focus on the youth level *The Illiana Blackbirds announced that they would withdraw for the 2016-17 season when owner and head coach Reid Simpson was named an assistant coach with the Chicago Blackhawks of the NHL and there was insuffient time to get a new head coach in place in time to properly prepare for the season. Simpson announced the intention for the team to return for the 2017-18 season. *The SCV Magicians announced they were relocating on July 28, 2016 to River Falls, Wisconsin and would be renamed the River Falls Renegades. *The Connecticut Jr Rangers withdrew on September 1, 2016 apparently due to a lack of players Teams The USPHL-Elite Division has 29 organizations located along the East Coast spanning from Massachusetts to Florida, the upper Midwestern United States, plus one foreign entry from China Outdoor Game The USPHL announced that the Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings would play the Chicago Cougars in the USPHL's 2nd Heritage Classic on February 6, 2017. The game will be held at MB Financial Park at Rosemont in Rosemont, Illinois. All proceeds from the game will benefit former Cougars defenseman Matt Olson who was seriously injured during a game during the 2015-16 season. Standings Northern Division Southern Division Midwestern Division Playoffs Northern Division Format The top nine teams qualify with the lowest two teams paired off in single elimination play. The quarterfinal and semifinal rounds are best of three First Round *New York Jr. Aviators defeated Bay State Breakers 5-1 Quarterfinals *Islanders Hockey Club defeated New York Jr. Aviators 2 games to none *South Shore Kings defeated P.A.L. Jr. Islanders 2 games to none *Syracuse Stars defeated Jersey Hitmen 2 games to none *Jr. Bruins defeated Rochester Monarchs 2 games to none Semifinals *Syracuse Stars defeated South Shore Kings 2 games to none *Jr. Bruins defeated Islanders Hockey Club 2 games to 1 Southern Division Format The top eight teams qualify with both rounds being best of three Quarterfinals *Charlotte Rush defeated Palm Beach Hawks 2 games to none *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Atlanta Jr. Knights 2 games to 1 *Richmond Generals defeated Carolina Eagles 2 games to 1 *Florida Eels defeated Tampa Bay Juniors 2 games to none Semifinals *Charlotte Rush defeated Richmond Generals 2 games to none *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Florida Eels 2 games to none Midwestern Division Format All eight teams qualify with both rounds being best of three Quarterfinals *Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings defeated Detroit Fighting Irish 2 games to none *Dells Ducks defeated Blaine Energy 2 games to none (both games were forfeited) *Steele County Blades defeated River Falls Renegades 2 games to none *Chicago Cougars defeated Forest Lake Lakers 2 games to 1 Semifinals *Dells Ducks defeated Steele County Blades 2 games to none *Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings defeated Chicago Cougars 2 games to none Championship Round Robin The teams are paired off in two pools of three with placement being based on season win percentage, the top two placed teams from the round robin advance to a single game semifinal round with the first place team from one bracket playing the second place team in the other bracket. The semifinal winners meet in a best of three league championship final. Round Robin Results *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings 4-2 *Dells Ducks defeated Jr. Bruins 2-0 *Charlotte Rush defeated Syracuse Stars 7-1 *Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings defeated Jr. Bruins 5-2 *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Syracuse Stars 4-2 *Charlotte Rush defeated Dells Ducks 2-1 *Charlotte Rush defeated Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings 6-1 *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Dells Ducks 6-4 *Syracuse Stars defeated Jr. Bruins 8-5 Semifinals *Charlotte Rush defeated Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings 6-3 *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Dells Ducks 5-0 Final *Charlotte Rush defeated Hampton Roads Whalers 2 games to 1 Category:2017 in hockey Category:USPHL Seasons